


Leaving

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words aren't needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge- no speaking (only using body language)

Sometimes words aren’t needed.

Victor walked in the door and tore his jacket off to staunch the blood that was flowing down his arm. He’d taken a graze during his job on assassinating the candidate for the mayor position. You let out a sigh and proceeded to help bandage him up. Victor was irritable, he rarely failed a hit.

Your mind was elsewhere though. You’d been thinking a lot lately, and had decided you couldn’t do this anymore. Worrying over him every night was making you sick. You were in a constant state of anxiety some nights. While you knew Victor could take care of himself, you always cringed when he came home with new bruises or injuries. There was always this little breath of relief when you traced his skin and found no new tally marks.  
“I’m done.” You whispered, placing a kiss on the bandage. Victor glanced down at you. “Thanks.” He said curtly before rising to pace. “You can go now.”

You nodded, and kissed him softly. “Goodbye Victor.”

He paused and stared at you, his mind calculating. There was something off about you today. “What’s wrong?” He demanded.

You glanced towards the door, where your suitcase was already packed and ready to go. Victor’s gaze followed yours.

“You’re leaving.” He stated, his tone expressionless. Victor was still trying to wrap his mind around this. You were always here… always a part of his life.

Feeling he deserved an explanation, “I can’t spend all my time worrying about you. It kills me every time I see you hurt. We’re… we’re not good together.”

“Fine.” He turned away so you barely caught his whisper. Your hand was on the handle of the door when he gripped your wrist. You glanced up at him with worry. “Don’t do it.” He begged, desperation making his voice crack with emotion.

“Oh Victor…” You sighed. He released you and you pulled him in for a kiss. Words weren’t needed between you.

You drew him in, leading him back to your bed. He worshipped you, peeling away each piece of clothing with such care, and showering attention on the expanse of skin that was revealed. You forgot that you were tired, you forgot that you were supposed to be walking out a door. In that moment all you wanted was him, and his love.

He showered your body in kisses, and the lightest of feather touches. Victor knew exactly where every sweet spot on your body was, and which noises you would make when he catered to them. There was one just in the crevice of your collarbone which he loved to lick, nip and suckle on. He was marking you as his. Strong broad hands stroked down your hips when he raised your body to thrust into you slowly.

Victor didn’t say a word while he made love to you. He showed you instead how much he cared. His dark eyes were intense and focused on your every expression. How your lips opened, small panting breaths released with every pleasurable thrust of his hips. He particularly enjoyed watching you arch beneath him when your first orgasm washed over you. Victor continued to thrust through it, afraid that if he let you go, you’d still walk out that door. He wasn’t a man to voice sweet nothings, but he tried to convey exactly how much you meant to him. How much he needed you. He found his release and buried himself deep before pulling out and falling next to you.  
You lay there, trying to gather your thoughts. You couldn’t do it. You saw the desperation and pain in his eyes. Those dark orbs were begging you to stay. Turning on your side, you cuddled into Victor’s bare chest and he wrapped his arms around you.

You’d stay.


End file.
